pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowmunk
Description Bowmunk (バウムンク) is a unit in Patapon 3. He is a Menyokki Robopon, wearing a tree shaped mask. He heals the player's team and increases strength against structures as his Class Skills are developed. While Bowmunk is not the most powerful unit in combat, he can be very helpful in Versus Modes. He is the ultimate defense unit with the ability to heal his allies with charged attacks by throwing dirt in front of them. With charged defense, Bowmunk places a giant boulder to protect the player's units from close and ranged attacks. This boulder can even block the largest enemies, such as Balrog. Appearance Bowmunk sports a tree mask shaped like a tree/three pointed acer leaf with different shades of green. His default cape color is sky blue. He wields arms and helms, just like Destrobo. Acquisitions Bowmunk is level 10 when he is unlocked. Bowmunk is unlocked by getting Guardira and Taterazay to level 10. Bowmunk evolves at level 12 and level 20. Mask Evolutions Equipment Bowmunk can use: *Arms and Helms from unlocking. Uberhero Mode: Freaky Tree :The Tree of Tranquility and the power of nature nurtures your allies and heals your HP. *'Activate:' , then *'Combo:' Bowmunk will heal the allied units within the range of growing grass. His healing depend on his damage stat. Unlike Pingrek's Healing Chateau, it can't be destroyed. The only downside is that the healing is slower. Healing speed is determined by attack speed and healing power by attack power. Upon activation, Bowmunk will shout, "Nannanokonoki!" (ナンナノコノキ) Note: With high attack power, Natura's Touch Set equipped and the Class Skill "Super Fortress" fully upgraded, the effect is stronger. Charibasa's "Team Aid" Set Skills does NOT affect healing. Class Skills Tiny Base Unlocked at Level 12. Strengthens small structures i.e. boulders, flowers, cannons, catapults, ice walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charge defense repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Mid Base. Mid Base Superior skill to Tiny Base. Strengthens mid structures i.e. lookouts, forts, stone walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charge defense repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Big Base. Big Base Superior skill to Mid Base. Strengthens large structures i.e. castles, towers, giant ice walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charge defense repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Super Fortress. Super Fortress Repairs 1% of structure HP every 4 seconds. This affects structures on Versus stage, and structures built using skills. *Welcome bonus: 2x healing from Uberhero Mode and dirt throwing. Affected Class Skills Wood Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to wooden obstacles. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Wood Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Stone Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to stone obstacles. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Stone Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Metal Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to metal obstacles. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Metal Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Set Skills Bowmunk originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Stamina Boost 1 Maximum stamina increased 20%! Learned at Level 11. Stamina Boost 2 Maximum stamina increased 30%! Learned at Level 15. Fertilizer Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Learned at Level 20. *'Note:' Fertilizer takes time to take effect, but not long. Self-Preservation x1.5 boost for self-administered HP recovery. Learned at Level 25. Peerless Tree Hit the drum in perfect timing to recover 1% stamina. Effect is significant over time. Uberhero only. Learned at Level 32. *'Note:' This restores 1% stamina every time a button is pressed in perfect timing, not just when a perfect measure is achieved. Also, this will only restore the Uberhero's HP and will not heal Ton, Chin and Kan. Strategy * Bowmunk is arguably the Shield Class Tree's best support unit, being the only one that can heal. It is fair to say that Bowmunk is a less powerful but more defensive version of Destrobo. * Drumming the PonChaka song then the PonPon song will activate Bowmunk's "Healing Brush" ability. Bowmunk throws magical dirt that lands in random areas which heals allies and causes grass to grow wherever it lands. The range is completely random, and can land either right next to Bowmunk (which will actually heal him), or across half the screen. * Drumming the PonChaka song then the Chaka Chaka song will activate Bowmunk's "Big Boulder" ability. Bowmunk will dig his fists into the ground then uproot a massive boulder, capable of blocking all attacks, even from large enemies like the Balrog. Only one can be placed at a time; when a new one is put down, the previous one will disappear after half a second.. They take less damage from "Breath" attacks (such as the Dragon's Ice/Fire/Poison Breath) but take more damage from Fire attacks. With "Tiny Base" fully upgraded, the boulder's Stamina will be tied with Bowmunk's Stamina, even if it has been increased with "Stamina Boost 1/2". * While Bowmunk gets access to Destrobo's Class Skills, don't bother upgrading them if you plan to use Bowmunk as one of your main classes; Bowmunk is designed for support, not offense (however, you only need to level up Destrobo once to unlock his "Arm Attack 1" Set Skill, which can be useful if you absolutely need to fight). Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Bowmunk's Uberhero Mode is the only one that requires the DonDon song. *He is the polar opposite of Destrobo. Bowmunk strengthens buildings, whereas Destrobo destroys them. **Ragewolf is like Destrobo and Bowmunk combined, as he can destroy structures like Destrobo and he is also a health-based hero like Bowmunk. *Bowmunk is the only class naturally capable of creating grasses. Spear Class Tree can only create grasses, that is, through Pyokorider's Grass Grower Set Skill. **Their grasses are significantly lower in resolution natural grasses in the field. But their vulnerability to Fire is still the same. *By looking closely at Bowmunk's Uberhero Mode, it can be seen that the Tree's aura gets greener and greener as long as the player keeps doing the combo for his Hero Mode. *Bowmunk's mask from unlocking, looks yellow green but when he levels up, he turns green then dark green as he matures. *Bowmunk's Class Skill 'Super Fortress' can be upgraded by building huge boulders. *Bowmunk is the only class that can inherit a class' Class Skills while not getting every single one when they are mastered. Yarida for example would inherit all of Piekron's class skills. Bowmunk, on the other hand, gains all but Everything Smasher from Destrobo. *Bowmunk has the longest shout when activating his Uberhero Mode. *Bowmunk has a glitch when he is knocked into the air while doing charge defense, if he is in the air long enough he will make a boulder spawn in mid-air. This is also same with charge attack as grass will also spawn in mid-air. *His Set Skill Peerless Tree can be combined with Self-Preservation, healing 1.5% of your max health instead of 1% every perfect beat. *Bowmunk is a very important unit when Grass Grinding. *Bowmunk's Hero Mode has the Patapon Trifecta jumping up the tree, while Bowmunk does not jump. This is similar to how vulnerable your Hero is in Patapon 2 since any command attack (except PATA PATA) activates Hero Mode and cannot retreat or jump attacks. Bowmunk could be vulnerable to enemy fire whilst in this Hero Mode. **This is especially dangerous to unaware players who are in the heat of battle, if the unfortunate timing of enemy attacks comes. *Bowmunk's charge attack and defend is the complete opposite of Pingrek's. Pingrek's Charge Defend performs Hero Mode or healing, while Bowmunk can heal units with his Charge Attack. Bowmunk's Charge Defend is a large boulder, which is nearly similar to Pingrek's charge attack, the Ice Wall. *Bowmunk is the only Class in the game that still gets its welcome bonus for its Class Skills whilst Destrobo's fully upgraded Class Skills are being passed on to Bowmunk. *Natura's Touch increases attack power for better healing, but lowers attack multiplier against all objects by under 36%, if both arms use Natura's Touch. The Bunny Hood he uses in this Equipment Set resembles the frailness of the Menyokki Rarepon when he comes in contact with fire. *Bowmunk and Pingrek are the only classes to gain a welcome bonus for healing power. *All of Bowmunk's Class Skills can be upgraded using charge defense instead of playing VS., however can take a long time. **If the skills are upgraded using only charge defends, it will take the user 200 charge defends to upgrade Tiny Base, and 500 charge defends to upgrade Mid Base. Gallery Bowmunk_grass_growing.jpg|Bowmunk's Charged Attack Image_1387.png|Bowmunk's Charged Defend Bowmunk_tip_card.jpg|Bowmunk Tips Chinasbowmunk.jpg|Chin as a Bowmunk Pon.jpg|What Bowmunk originally looked like. PCT20101.jpg|Level 39 Bowmunk Uberhero Image 1402.png es:Arcomunk Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based